This invention relates to a system and method for overall health and fitness monitoring, analysis, and reporting.
As background, from the U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,260 patent specification, which is incorporated by reference in the related application data section above, it should be understood that the multiprocessor system described in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,260 patent could be used in applications other than cars, as described in column 8, lines 38-48 of the '260. For example, FIG. 13 of the U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,260 shows a first GUI 212 that shows different processors and applications in appliances that are coupled together using the DC system 10 in a home network. Examples include appliance systems, electronic security systems, radios, Compact Disc (CD) players, internal and external lighting systems, temperature control systems, locking systems, etc. In another example, the dynamic configuration system could be used in the healthcare industry, particularly in wireless health data monitoring systems for aggregating certain health data for a user.
Improving and maintaining a user's health involves diligent and tedious monitoring of many critical health and fitness related components. For the average user, reduced time and motivation hampers the ability to track and manage personal health and fitness data. Currently there are numerous websites and applications that monitor only a portion of the health and fitness data, making it difficult for the user to examine their overall health. Consolidating all forms of health data into a manageable format will have benefits for those seeking better fitness and better medical care and insurance by creating a more complete picture of a user's health and wellness. In addition to the user's benefits, accessible health information will improve medical care. Allowing health care professionals the ability to observe lifestyles will lead to improved diagnosis of ailments, recommendations on healthy lifestyle changes, and improved emergency response.